1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system and the like having processor-fault tolerance.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a data processing system, including multiple processing apparatuses (which may be referred to as “processors”), a system controller, and a service processor having a function of collecting log information if a failure happens. Each of the multiple processing apparatuses forming the data processing system includes a unit that determines, if a failure happens, whether this failure affects all other apparatuses or affects only the apparatus where the failure has happened. Furthermore, the system controller includes a unit that, if it is determined that the failure affects only the apparatus where the failure has happened, stops the operation of only that apparatus. Moreover, the service processor collects log information of only the stopped apparatus where the failure has happened, without stopping the operations of apparatuses irrelevant to the failure (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2956849).